


Early to Rise

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Just a simple NejiSaku family one-shot.





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for narutocouplesweek in 2018, this was day 6's entry.  
Enjoy!

There will always be a whirlwind of emotions, when the first day at the academy comes around. For Sakura, it was no different when it came time for her children to start. With three girls of her own, she wanted to make sure they were all at their best for when this day would come. Saki was their oldest and already two years into the academy, but now it was their middle child's turn. 

It felt almost surreal, knowing her daughters are growing up so quickly before her eyes. It feels like yesterday when she was still holding her oldest Saki in her arms. Or when Neji first got to hold Nanami after they arrived home from the hospital. This must have been how her parents felt for her, it's such a flux of emotions...

She was up bright and early as always, it was normal at this point in her life as she was the head of the hospital now. Her daughters? The three girls still needed some practice in getting up…

She never truly blamed them though. For now, she was focusing on the task at hand; cooking eggs to go with the rice porridge, and preparing two mugs of tea for herself and her husband Neji.

Their middle child, Nanami sat patiently at the dinner table while her mother cook. The seven year old let out one more yawn, just to get it out her system.

“Don’t worry honey, breakfast is almost ready.” Sakura assure her daughter.

“Hai…” A tired response after rubbing some sleep from her eyes.

“Is your sister still washing up?”

“No, Saki-neesan is still asleep.” Nanami answered. “Papa didn’t wake her up yet.”

“Hm, that’s odd. What’s papa doing now?”

Nanami furrowed her brow a bit. “He’s giving Yuri a bath because she was crying a lot again.” 

Sakura couldn’t help but chuckle softly, as she served her daughter's plate. She knew that having another baby, would be a true test of her daughters patience. “I’m sorry you had a rough start, but look on the bright side! Today’s your first day at the academy remember? You’ll get to see all your friends again.”

Nanami nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna be tired when I go…”

Sakura winked. “That’s why I made you a good breakfast to help you with that. You get first dibs before your sisters~.” She giggled.

The young girl chuckled along as well. “That’s true too. I can gloat about it to Hanae too.” 

“Is Hanae a middle sister like you?”

“Yeah! She’s my rival!”

Sakura could only hum in amusement, as she began drinking her tea. It was nostalgic watching one of her own children having a similar rivalry with that of Ino’s daughter. “And what about your cousins?”

“Oh, Hikaru and Haru are nice. All the other girls wanna be friends with them though. Me and Hanae just laugh.” The girl explained in between bites of egg. “I think Hanae likes Haru too!” She whispered loudly.

Sakura remembered the feeling of crushing on an Uchiha all too well. “So I see.” She chuckled. "I can see why a lot of the girls wanna be friends with them."

“Oh oh! Did aunty Hinata say what the baby is yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you think it’ll be a girl? I hope it’s a girl.”

“We’ll see soon enough my eager child.” Sakura removed some stray rice from her daughters right cheek. “Now, could you please wake up your sister? I want us all to be there when we see you off at the academy today.”

Nanami gave a small huff before sighing in defeat. “Yes mama…”


End file.
